


A Fool's Error

by KailyndriaRachelKatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, BAMF Bobby Singer, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, DO NOT COPY MY STORIES TO ANOTHER SITE, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Time Skips, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailyndriaRachelKatz/pseuds/KailyndriaRachelKatz
Summary: What if Mary wasn't the only one who died in the fire??This is an alternate look at the life of a young boy and his devastated father.***This is not sweet story---it contains abuse. If you find this troubling then please skip this story.***





	A Fool's Error

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings,
> 
> *****This is a dark look into what MIGHT have happened if more then one Winchester perished on November 2nd. It is not a happy story. Please enter with this in mind.*****
> 
> Okay, listen--I know I owe you all the last few chapters of GM: Meet the Padackles......but this damn story started rattling around in my cranium after I saw a "Knight of Hell/Demon Dean" tagline on a story I was reading the summary for. It wouldn't leave me alone and my snuggly little Momma is cat napping in his sun room. SO nothing from the muse on the GM front--sorry.
> 
> Instead, I stayed up all night writing, editing and adding more content to this story. Please be aware that this isn't a pretty tale. I made myself cry at what was going on inside my imagination. If you are a sensitive person---PLEASE DON'T READ---I won't be offended if you skip this for your own personal mental health. (Did I mention that I made myself cry over this!!! I don't know why I do this to myself.)
> 
> As per usual---mistakes are mine, I don't own the characters and bad writing etiquette is on me.
> 
> Remember to spread Love and Kindness into the Universe, Always Keep Fighting and smile at random strangers to make them wonder what mischief you've been up too :-))
> 
> Happy Reading (thought this truly isn't a happy tale)
> 
> KRK
> 
> See Authoress Note at End
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

** A Fool's Error **

November 22nd, 1983

Lawrence, Kansas

Excerpt from the article:

**Suspicious Hours Fire Deemed Accidental**

in the _Kansas_ _Inquirer By Douglas Fuller_

_The fire that destroyed the house of the Winchester family on November 2nd was so intense that the fire inspectors never found any trace--neither body nor bone fragment--of the two people who died that night; Mary Winchester and her four year old son Dean. They were survived by her husband, John and six month old son, Sammy. The small boy is still listed as critical in the ICU at Lawrence Memorial Hospital suffering from smoke inhalation and second/third degree burns on his torso, legs and back._

May 2nd, 1984

It should have been a happy day. It was Sammy's first birthday and the little boy was alive to celebrate it. Instead of spending it with his remaining family his father John had dumped the boy off with his wife's cousin--Karen Singer. Little Sammy had spent nearly half of his young life inside of hospitals after the fire and as soon as the little boy gets released; his father drove straight to the Singers to abandon his son while he goes off chasing imaginary demons. Bobby decided right there and then that he would do whatever it took to protect the fragile boy. The kid deserved a chance to have some sort of normal life after all the tragedy that he's already suffered.

December 1983 through August of 1986

an overview of a life torn asunder

Little Sam Winchester never stood a chance. His father was convinced that some _thing_ had killed his wife and son. The fire marshal had determined that a faulty wire had caused the blaze that had destroyed the house but John insisted that his family had been murdered. He would tell anyone who would listen about the monster that murdered his family. The psychologist at the hospital assumed that it was the grief and stress talking. Over time, John's rants continued as his youngest child fought to survive. Every time his son had a set back; John's rages and rants would worsen. Soon, Child Protective Services were involved. By the time Sammy was released from the hospital, John had been evaluated, forced to attend anger management classes, endured grief therapy, and been forced by the courts to set up guardianship for his son. Everything would have been so much easier if he had just given up then and there. Instead, John stilled cared enough to fight for custody of his only living child.

As soon as he had complied with the courts orders, John grabbed his eleven month son and ran. Less then three weeks later, he dumped the boy off at his guardians house and went off in search of the 'demons' that 'murdered his wife and son'.

This pattern continued for the next two years. John was a neglectful and abusive parent. At some point he stopped loving his last living child. Attentions turned away from caring for the boy. Instead, Sammy became the focal point of his father's anger. John blamed the deaths of Mary and Dean on his surviving child. Often the fragile, overly quiet boy was seen sporting bruises or fractured/broken bones. The little one never smiled, looked at anyone or made a peep other then the occasional whimper. Strangers often remembered the sorrowful, beautiful golden chestnut haired/ hazel eyed boy. Between the Impala and eye witness interviews; Bobby was able to help the authorities hunt John down. Unfortunately, the man always seemed to be a step or two ahead of the authorities and poor Sam was the bearer of his father's violent nature.

Due to his abusive personality, it got to the point that John was running out of friends. He was finding it harder to find people to leave his son with while he 'hunted'. The first to turn him in was Missouri after she discovered that some of Sammy's old burn scars had become infected causing the child to suffer from a high fever and seizures. It was painfully obvious that the youngster was being neglected. Somehow John found out and managed to grab little Sam out of the hospital in Kansas just before CPS showed up.

Next was his old Marine Core and deer hunting buddy, Caleb Reese. He had seen the Impala parked outside of a pay by the hour, sleazy motel in Wyoming. When he went to investigate, the hunter had discovered that the car had been there for three days. Caleb managed to wrangle an extra key from the clerk after paying the bill. When he opened the door to the room he found a barely conscious, dehydrated Sammy whimpering inside of a pack-n-go crib with an empty bottle, horrible diaper rash and a series of bruises along his backside. Caleb immediately bundled up the small boy and raced to a doctor he knew in the area. After finding out how sick little Sammy was (once again) and documenting all of his injuries; Caleb called Bobby and Karen Singer. Within days, the couple had temporary custody of him.

Sammy remained with the Singers for nearly two months after that incident. The boy slowly became healthier under the tender care of his 'aunt and uncle' in Sioux Falls. Bobby nearly cried the first time he saw Sammy's dimples. (Karen managed to snap a picture of a smiling Sammy being held by his Uncle Bobby.)

When it was discovered that John had been laid up in the hospital with a concussion (he claimed he was mugged while going out for supplies and that a friend had been babysitting Sam) the Wyoming courts gave him back custody of his son. IF only they had followed up with Kansas CPS but because they hadn't; Sam was once again at his father's mercies. The judge in the case didn't hear back from Kansas CPS until nearly two weeks after John had left. The judge was horrified when he realized exactly how much abuse little Samuel Winchester had already endured under his father's care. He immediately rescinded his former decision and awarded full custody to Bobby and Karen Singer. This was followed up by a similar ruling in the Singers favor from the Family Court in South Dakota. It would be another nine months before anyone saw the small, fragile boy again.

September 25th, 1986

Bobby was going to kill that son of a bitch when he sees him again. The gruff older man swears to any entity that can hear him that he will fill John's ass full of buck shot if he ever attempts to step within a hundred feet of Sam. How the fuck did this happen?? Why would he hurt little Sammy so badly that CPS felt the need to remove him from his home---again?? It was a small miracle that the authorities managed to intervene in time. Thank God, he and Karen were listed as the next of kin (and the legal custodial adults in this case) otherwise his nephew would have gotten lost within the system. John never managed to find out about the reversal in the judges order months ago that had awarded him and Karen full custody. Otherwise he wouldn't have been so careless with Sam. Hell, they may never of found the boy.

Bobby had been doing his best to get Sam away from his father. The man was bat shit crazy (and it had been documented over the years too). It had taken countless man hours of searching, hundreds of phone calls and several friends to track the ex-marine down. But at what cost to his nephew.

By the time the authorities had managed to catch up to the abusive bastard, he had nearly beaten the boy to death. Sammy was barely three years old and during his short life he had spent over half of it hospitalized. Karen and him had just picked the boy up from the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia a few days ago after he had been admitted with three broken bones (left ankle, right shoulder and right wrist), fractured ribs and a serious concussion. The couple had been forced to hire a transport ambulance to get the toddler back home but at least the boy was theirs for good now. Bobby just wishes that he could have found a way to spare the small boy so much unnecessary pain and suffering.

He wonders if things would of been different if he had told John that the supernatural world he ranted about was actually _real._ Would it have made a difference if Karen had told him about growing up in the hunting lifestyle. After all, Karen was a Campbell just like Mary had been. The women were cousins--Mary's father and Karen's father had been brothers. Both women had been hunters until they settled down to marry. It had been a bit of a shock when Karen had taken the chance and told him about her unusual childhood. But Bobby had had his own experiences with the supernatural growing up. His best friend, Pamela was a physic and she had often talked to Bobby about what she 'saw'. Whenever possible, Bobby would help Pam deal with such other worldly things. By the time he met Karen; Bobby was well versed in spirits, were-creatures, ghosts and ghouls. In fact, he had a hidden room full of lore, charts, herbs and books on the supernatural.

It was within the above mentioned room that the old hunter found himself. He was looking for something to protect his nephew from his father. _No, he's my boy now. John's lost the right to be that boys' father. Karen and I will raise him now. We will treat him like our son---the one we haven't been able to have on our own._ The old hunter pondered how easy it had been to protect his home, business and property from all the supernatural things out there but he still failed to protect one small boy from his violent father. Perhaps his books held a way to keep John from every hurting Sammy again.

Bobby spent nearly a three weeks researching for ways to protect his son. Karen knew what he was up to and had cautioned him about messing around with spells. She said it never ended the way the caster expected and begged him not to do anything stupid. He should have listened to her.

November 2nd, 1986

Bobby is not a stupid man, neither is he a careless man but despite all of that he has obviously done something wrong ----dangerously wrong.

The creature standing before him is not what he summoned to protect and help his son. He had been trying to contact the angel Castiel. He knew of the heavenly host because of Pamela. He often sent her information about people in need and occasionally showed up to tell Bobby about something near Sioux Falls. He just wanted to talk to the angel to see if he could help Sammy. After everything he's done for the damn guy, he owes Bobby at least the courtesy of listening to his plea. Sammy deserved to have the chance to be a regular kid.

Unfortunately, that is not the case. The boy hasn't healed completely from the injuries he received from John over two months ago. Oh, the broken bones healed along with the fractions but the boy still hasn't spoken. Sam has regressed to an infantile state; soft foods so he doesn't choke, not walking, mutism and a fear of being touched by people he doesn't know. Both he and Karen have been frantic with worry over the boy.

That last concussion had proven to be nearly fatal for the frail boy. Shortly after arriving back home, little Sammy had suffered his first epileptic seizure. It had lasted for seven minutes; scaring the ever living daylights out of his parents. Several MRI's and emergency surgery to stop a brain bleed had left the toddler with brain damage. The diagnosis was not good. It left the new parents devastated but determined to give the little boy the best possible life he could have from this point on. Sam was given a pic line, several medications, a medical ID bracelet to wear, and an entire group of therapists to help him cope with his new reality. The three year old barely seemed to notice the world around him and it made Bobby want to cry. He would often look at the picture of him and a smiling Sammy only to find tears slipping unnoticed down his cheeks.

So, that was how he found himself doing something stupid. He accidentally summoned a fucken demon---and not just any demon; but a fucken Knight of Hell!! The creature was tall---around six feet two inches--with long black hair, sharp fangs sticking out of his upper jaw and curling horns sprouting out of its forehead. The beast was bare chested and wearing some sort of leather loincloth. Both of the things' hands had long claw like fingers and it wore black biker boots. All of that didn't scare Bobby as much as the creatures eyes did. They weren't black or yellow but _red._ The beast had red iris' with cat like pupils and it was staring him down. Bobby just about shit his pants and prayed that the Devils trap on the ceiling was strong enough to hold it until he could figure out how to send it back to hell.

"Why have you summoned me mortal?? I should rip your heart out of your chest for daring to call upon me." The beast declared as it continued to stare Bobby down.

_Balls!!_ "Yeah, well I ain't exactly happy to see you either ya idjit!' Bobby figured if he was about to die then at least he would go out swinging. "I was looking for a particular angel to help my sick boy but the fucker didn't answer---you did!! So either ya help Sammy or go the fuck back to hell where ya came from."

The creature studied the man for several minutes while it measured his words. It was amused that the mortal thought he had come from Hell. Technically, he _was_ considered to be a demon in his current form but it wasn't his _true_ body. Oh, he could be as evil as Lucifer himself if provoked and right now he was very serious about ripping out the mortal's frantically beating heart but something stopped him. The man had said he had a sick child and had summoned him for help. So, instead of lashing out, he asked, "Who is Sammy?"

If Bobby was sure of anything it was that he was staring death in the eye. So color him surprised when the beast asked it's question. "He's my critically ill three year old adopted son. His real father beat him within an inch of his life and now the poor little guy is suffering. I need to protect him from John...."

"This John is Sammy's biological parent---yes?!?"

Bobby was relieved that the beast wasn't murdering him but now he had the creature asking about his boy. _Maybe this Knight of Hell will be willing to help Sammy but at what cost??_ "Yeah, boy's father blamed him for the lost of his wife and oldest boy--Dean. So he took it out on baby Sam. He abandoned the boy, beat him, starved him and then left the toddler for dead. Bastard deserves to die a horrible death" Bobby can see he has the Knight's absolute attention and it makes him pause in his explanation. Should he trust his gut that's telling him that this creature is willing to help or should he move the fuck away and try to send it back from which it came.

"Offspring are to be cherished; not hurt. They are precious gifts from the Gods. I agree, this man needs to be punished but it is not for me to do. This child is not mine to protect. Why should I do anything for your son? Bring him here and let me see him. Then we can talk about my price if I find him worthy of what you ask." the Knight told Bobby. He studied the human as he watched him. The 'Knight' wondered what the human would do if he realized that not only was he a Hellion Knight (within this universe) but also a fully grown, powerful dragon. In his own universe, dragons hold magic, power and are often seen as protectors. Its ironic that this human sent out his plea while he was here visiting this realm. The man's spell _had_ been drawing in the angel but something about it had attracted his attention. So he answered it before the angel. First come; first served.

The old man had a fierce will and was very bold to continue on after he saw what he had called to his home. Perhaps he should shift to his true form--a golden green scaled, fire breathing dragon-- before he returns with his son. But before he could the old man was back carrying a small child cradled to his chest.

The little one appeared to be sleeping. The boy had his head tucked under his 'father's' chin while his tiny fist held onto the man's old flannel button down shirt. All he could see of the child was his small frail body, long wavy golden chestnut hair and his tiny feet peaking out of the bottom of his pj's. It amused the Knight to see that the child's clothes had dragons on it.

He could tell the boy was indeed ill. The child looked too tiny for one and he smelt wrong---not like mortals usually smelled. The beast has yet to see the boy's face as he studies him.

"This is Sammy......umm, I don't even know what to call you. I can't just call you demon so what do you go by anyway?"

Yes, that was a good question. Names had power if you knew how to wield it. So it wouldn't do to tell this mortal his true name---well, that and he doubted that he could pronounce it properly. So what to answer. Then it came to him. "What was the boy's brother's name?"

"What the fu...(he glances down at Sam) ...flip does that matter? That boy's been gone near four years now."

The creature sighed and tried not to show his irritation. "If I choose to help then that is how I will do so.....what was the other child's name mortal?!?"

Bobby studied the creature and realized that it may not be what it appears to be. He quickly debates how important it is to get some sort of help for Sam before answering. "Dean; his older brother's name was James Dean Winchester but we always called him by his middle name."

"Then call me Dean for now." Upon hearing his older brother's name, Sammy opens his eyes and looks at the strange man standing in the room.

Multifaceted hazel eyes are studying him. Dean is fascinated by the beauty of the child across the room from him. Eyes are said to be the doorway into the soul. Sammy's soul is bright---incredibly bright; reminding the dragon of spun gold glistening in the sunlight. Being a dragon he had to have it. He needed to protect this precious treasure in front of him. Before he realized what he was doing, the beast found himself shifting.

Bobby stood transfixed as he watched the beast change into a golden green dragon. He had no idea how the thing fit inside of the room but it did. He was so distracted that it took him nearly a full minute to realize that in this form, the Devil's trap on the ceiling was useless.

Dragon Dean moved like lightning across the room to study the youngster being held within the mortal's arms. He was fascinated by the beautiful child. He would do anything to protect him but only if Sam allows him to help. Dragons are natural protectors but will only help those who seek it. Dean stood right in front of the human, whose name he still did not know, and studied the boy.

Before either man or dragon could react to being so close, Sammy leaned toward the golden green dragon indicating that he wanted to be held.

All it took was one little word to seal the deal. "De!!". Dean had little Sammy Winchester within his arms and was hovering off of the floor; moving away from Bobby.

"Sammy!!! You Son of a Bitch!! Gimmie back my son!!!!"

Dean looked over to the man. His green eyes narrowing in annoyance. "He has chosen my help mortal. I give you my word that I will never harm him but from this moment on he is **_mine_**. The boy is now under my protection. Let us talk terms and payment."

Bobby was pissed off and beyond terrified. He was willing to give his life if it meant that Sammy could have a normal life--to be allowed to grow up, go to school, get married and have an apple pie life. Somehow, he didn't think he was gonna like whatever it was that 'Dean' was going to ask for but he'd find a way to pay the beast whatever it was he wanted after hearing his son speak for the first time in nearly a year.

November 2nd, 1983

The yellow eyed demon known as Azazel watched the house carefully. He could feel something shift within the Winchester house but he was unsure as to what had changed. Mary's deal was due tonight and he planned on collecting what he was due. The demon had plans for the youngest child---the boy's bright soul beckoning him. Soon, the occupants of the house would be asleep, soon he would have his prize. Only then would he make his move.

November 3rd, 1986---post deal

"Its a deal." Bobby watched as Dragon Dean took his son and healed him. The old hunter cried for the last time as he listened to his son laugh for the very last time. The picture of the two of them together was on the desk behind him and it flashed through his mind. Then everything shifted and he knew no more.

November 2nd, 1983--post deal

It was a typical night at the Winchester house. Four year old Dean was helping his parents tuck his new baby brother into bed. Ever since the night baby Sammy was brought home, Dean had been very protective of him. Even his parents were known to be on the wrong end of Dean's anger when someone upset _his Sammy_. So came as no surprise to John when he heard his oldest son fighting with the EMT who was trying to take his brother out of his arms.

"Hey Tiger, how about we let the nice EMT do his job and make sure Sammy and you are okay--yeah?? I'm worried about my boys because we were stuck in the house with all that smoke."

Neither John nor the EMT noticed the golden flash that illuminated the four year olds eyes as he assessed the situation and reluctantly released his hold on baby Sam. Dean already knew that Sammy was perfectly healthy because he had healed his brother. Even going so far as to burn off the nasty demon blood that Azazel had forced into the six month old. He had promised Bobby Singer that he would protect Sammy and he would......no matter who it was that tried to hurt his Sammy and he really hoped that one day John Winchester was stupid enough to hurt his brother so that he could rip him apart piece by piece for what he had once done to Sam. _Just give me one reason to kill you mortal!!_

November 2nd, 1986---post deal

Bobby wasn't surprised when he heard the Impala pull up outside. What did surprise him was the fact that it was nearly four in the morning. _Fucken Winchester......those boys should be tucked into a bed somewhere. Not being dragged half way across the mid-west in the middle of the frigid night._ The old hunter makes his way downstairs on his way to the door. He passes by the mantle that holds several pictures of the boys and his personal favorite--a picture of him holding a deep dimple, smiling three year old Sam. John had taken the picture this past summer.

Bobby had first met John last year when a fellow hunter had recommended the frazzled father of two go to the salvage yard for cheap parts to fix the family home. Bobby had taken one look at six year old--blond haired, green eyed--Dean and his equally adorable baby brother; two year old--deep golden brown haired, hazel eyed-- Sammy and lost his heart to the youngsters. If his Karen hadn't been possessed by a demon and died he probably would have been a father by now. Karen had always wanted a family even thought Bobby wasn't too keen on the idea after his own horrible childhood.

He watched has John led a glassy eyed Dean towards the door while cradling his toddler son to his chest.

"Hey Bobby. Sorry to be bothering ya so late but both the boys are sick. Sammy has bronchitis and Dean-o has the flu. Would it be alright if we stayed with you for a while. I hate the idea of the boys being in a germ infested motel right now." John looked exhausted and just about at his wits end. The older hunter knew he would do anything for those boys. Even if it meant having to put up with John until the boys were better. For some reason, he just doesn't like the guy.

"Of course ya can. Come on Dean, lets get you and Sammy upstairs and into your bed." He watches as the six year old comes over to him and silently raises his arms to be picked up. Now Dean's a pretty independent little kid and tough to boot. He must be really sick if he wants Bobby to carry him up the stairs. So, the older hunter bends over to lift the older Winchester boy into his arms.

Both men miss the flash of gold that momentarily glitters across the boys eyes as his pupils turn into cat like slits. Nor do they see his smirk as he buries his head under his 'uncle' Bobby's chin as the older man carries the dragon child up to his den so that he can take care of his Sammy.

The end.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

** Authoress Note: **

FYI----- in order to protect Sammy from everything he had endured; Dragon Dean needed to go back in time and 'save' Sam's brother.

By saving--hence replacing young Dean--it caused a disruption in the flow of time. This meant that another life--one that originally lived in Sam's universe/ timeline---had to die. Bobby was prepared for it to be him but he was too important in the grand scheme of things. So it was Karen Singer who died so that Dragon Dean could replace the original Dean Winchester and protect Sam through out his life.

Once the deal is struck; this story basically turns into cannon (once we go back to 1983) with the only difference being that we now know that Dean Winchester is really a Dragon and that Sam was cured all those years ago as a child. His powers were always within him.

I realize that Sam didn't get the 'apple pie life' that Bobby wanted for him-----BUT------ he was _alive_ in every sense of the word and not trapped within his own mind. John had literally beaten the life out of baby Sammy---he had brain damage, was mute, and not really 'here'. Three year old Sam was so use to pain that a simple loving touch was seen as torture and the boy shied away from strangers because he was starting to suffer from Stockholm syndrome. So even though he was a hunter; Sam was living up to his potential has a person.

This story came to me while I was once again in the bathroom---taking a shower. How's that for piss poor timing. Its kinda hard to write with shampoo in your hair!! LOL


End file.
